


Cool Kid

by pretzelwaterfall_4



Series: Baby Lexa & Her Favorite Cousin, Anya [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, Drabble, Middle School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 03:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretzelwaterfall_4/pseuds/pretzelwaterfall_4
Summary: The oldest and coolest kid at their middle school is Bellamy Blake. He thinks that Lexa is lame but Lexa proves them all without words.





	Cool Kid

The curly-haired brunette stands at the student pickup.

She super excited because today,  _Anya_  is picking her up.

Bellamy Blake spots her and makes his way to the tiny 7th grader.

He was held back last year so he's 14 and the oldest kid in their school.

So obviously, he and a few other kids, think that he's the coolest kid in the school – and yes, his head did get that much bigger.

"Aw, look, no one wanted to pick up the little pipsqueak," Bellamy taunts.

"Go away, Bellamy," the young girl tells him. She's not afraid of him. "I'm waiting for someone  _way_  cooler than you think you are."

Bellamy laughs. "Yeah right! Like you know anyone cool! No one likes a  _nerd_."

Lexa rolls her eyes. Yes, she's smart, yes, she does her work and makes good grades. But she also likes to adventure and skateboard and climb things - her mom isn't very happy about it though with as many broken bones she ends up with. But that's okay, Anya and her dad back her up.

Even if liking to learn makes her a nerd, that definitely doesn't make Bellamy better than her.

"I'm not nerd," Lexa says rolling her eyes, a habit she picked up from her cousin. "And even if I was, I don't see how that's a bad thing. Maybe if you were more of a nerd and less of a bully, you wouldn't have been held back last year."

She also developed quite the mouth.

Bellamy flushes in anger and embarrassment.

"Whatever, I could've passed if I wanted to. Schoolwork is stupid and I didn't feel like doing it so I didn't."

The few other 8th grade boys with him, nod at his logic. Of course Bellamy was  _too cool_  to do homework. It was only logical.

"Besides, I don't see anyone here. Even if someone was gonna pick you up I bet they forgot!" He laughs. "Or maybe they left you here 'cause they realized how lames you are."

Bellamy continues to taunt her, calling her names like nerd, shrimp, and liar, but Lexa just tunes him out.

Anya taught her to never let a bully get to her.

So Bellamy's words don't get to her but it's been a while since school let out.

Maybe Anya  _did_  forget.

Lexa's eyes water.

But before she can get too upset, there's a loud engine coming nearer and nearer.

Soon a super badass looking woman pulls up to the curb wearing a leather jacket and on the coolest motorcycle they'd ever seen.

All of the boys go over to the stranger and fawn of the cool machine. Bellamy especially since motorcycles are cool and he's cool so obviously motorcycles are for him.

The woman shuts off the engine and puts the kickstand down.

She gets off the bike and takes off her helmet, aviators securely in place as she smirks at them.

The boys think she must be some fierce warrior motorcycle god.

All of them chatter, speaking over each other.

Her smirk widens and she ignores them.

"Anya!" Lexa yells, running to her and they hug.

All the boys are shocked that this super awesome badass woman is there for  _Lexa_. The girl that Bellamy – the coolest kid at their school is always calling lame.

Some are more shocked than others as most of the kids in the school really like Lexa, it's only the few that blindly follow Bellamy's lead that try to look down on her.

Lexa's talking to Anya about her day and then Lexa gets even  _cooler_  when the woman opens up a backpack and takes out a leather jacket similar to her own that Lexa puts on.

The brunette even has her own helmet with a cool design and her name on the side and everything.

They get on the motorcycle and the engine roars to life, startling some of the boys enough that they jump.

And then they're gone.

No one listens to Bellamy when it comes to Lexa anymore.


End file.
